Lean On Me
by StoryCurrentlyUntitled
Summary: Marshall just wants Mary to know that he's going to be her support. A collection of one-shots, short and long, showing tid-bits of Marshall's affection for Mary and her feelings toward him. M/M please R&R I don't own anything.
1. Lean On Me

**Okay, I don't know if this is any good, but after I got done watching, "Who's Bugging Mary?" I just had to write something for it and this is what I came up with. While writing it, I got this idea to either go ahead and make this a chapter story or make it a collection of one-shots with made-up scenes from my favorite episodes just like this one. If I do that, I know all ready that the next two will be for "Trojan Horst," which is my all-time favorite episode ever and "Duplicate Bridge" just because I loved that stapler and I also loved the physiological underpinnings shown in the relationship between Marshall and his witness. If I do more chapters, I know only that each chapter will be named for a line from a Temptations song. Now, I don't know if it's originally by the Temptations or not, but this chapter is, "Lean on me." Now, the next chapter will only come if I get three good reviews on this chapter. So, if you want to read more, you have to write more. Remember, no flames here.**

Lean On Me

The wind blows across the balcony of WIT SEC headquarters. A lone blond woman stands out, leaning onto the wall with both hands. Federal Marshal Mary Shannon, to be exact, is leaning on that wall. _So, just when I thought that my life couldn't get anymore screwed up…_She feels tears well up in her eyes, everything is so confusing. _Brandi almost going to jail for something she didn't do…Dad sending Lauren…who, as it turns out, could be my half-sister. Why is it like this? Why does everything have to be…so…_

Her mind trails off, melting down completely at this point. She isn't aware of the fact that she is again sobbing like a child, nor is she aware that she is no longer alone. Marshall steps out onto the balcony, standing just a few feet away. Even just standing this far from the woman is beginning to feel like worlds- no galaxies – apart.

A part of him is mad at her sister for dragging Mary into another one of her inexplicable messes, while another, gentler and more tender part only wants to go to Mary and hold her as before. That embrace had been so bitter, so sad. He had even been hesitant to move to her and take her into his arms, almost as if he had been afraid to find out what would happen if he did it. Mary could have just as easily pushed him away and ran, too stubborn and prideful to break down in someone's arms- let alone in his arms. But she hadn't. And her arms went around him, her fingers grasping fistfuls of his jacket and she had clung to him in that way…the way you do when you need someone to help you more than anything. The way you do when only your best friend can help.

He takes a step toward her, still being cautious, as if expecting a bad reaction. But Mary, as of yet, has not acknowledged his presence. He moves in a little at a time, his eyes never leaving her shaking form. He knows that she needs him again, he just doesn't want to upset her anymore. And he doesn't know if he can watch Mary cry anymore. He might just have a breakdown of his own.

Before he's within touching distance of the woman, he knows it's best to notify her, to try and make her realize that he's with her now. "Mare?" She makes no move, giving no indication that she's heard him.

His eyes widen a bit, trying to refrain from beginning to cry. "Hey, Mare!" He calls, this one a bit louder than the last.

She jumps now, turning and looking around as if she's expecting something bad to happen once again. When she sees only Marshall standing before her, his eyes telling her that he's here to help, she breaths out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Marshall," She rubs her eyes, but now there's no hiding the fact that she's been crying. "Hey. Listen, about before…I kinda went postal on you…"

He holds up his hands and Mary stares as if he's crazy. She knows all ready that he's objecting to her apology. "Don't do that Mare." She crosses her arms, looking down at the ground and then back up at the man before her. Her partner and her best and only friend in the world. Her Marshall.

Mary, looking at him standing there as he stares back into her eyes, is only able to concentrate on one thing alone. She can only feel the need to do one thing. If she could just move to him and hide within his arms once more, just to feel his comfort, she can't count the number of things she'd give. She needs comfort. It may be a cliché, but it's the only thing that she wants right now.

Being in his arms before had been the only time she felt like someone was watching out for her. It had been the only time that she had felt comforted, protected even. And Mary- bad ass US Marshal Mary Shannon –needed someone to be her support for a change. She still needs it.

But she can't put him through another tear fest. She's always stood on her own two feet, carrying the weight of the world on her own shoulders. Why should things change now? Just because everything got more complicated? No, everything gets more complicated every day.

Marshall is now standing less than an inch in front of her. She can feel his clothing brushing against his. Her eyes flick down to the ground and then back up to her partner's. He looks so sad, but not in a way that would signify him being upset by something she's done. He looks like someone who is grieving for their friend. So, Marshall feels bad for her? That's it? He's pitying her?

"Marshall, you don't need to feel sorry for me," She tries to look angry with him, but this time is not able to pull it off. He merely shakes his head as he lifts a hand to place on the side of her face. Mary shies away, as he had expected she'd do. Disappointed, he allows his hand to fall back to his side.

"Mary," His breathing wavers for a moment and her eyes snap to his, her full attention on him from the moment he used her name. He never calls her directly by name. It's always "Mare." So she knows that, at this point, anything he says is important and will be nothing but complete honesty. "You don't have to apologize. Everything bad that happens is not your fault. Please, there's no more need for you to accept the blame for your sister's mistake. It's not going to change anything."

Mary continues to look at her partner, fascinated by his words. "I don't understand," She's always had to take the wrap for everyone, clean up everyone's messes. Brandi and Jinx can't get along without her. It's the only way she's ever known how to live, being everyone else's support. Mary Shannon has very few supports.

"Mare, let's say you, for just a few seconds, could accept that not everything is your responsibility, that, even if they are your mother and sister, every once in a while, Jinx and Brandi would have to step up and take care of their own messes, what would you do right now?"

For a second more Mary looks at him and finally resigns, leaning her head onto his shoulder. Her hands sink into his hair and she begins to sob. "Marshall…I…I just feel like I have nothing left to hold me up, to keep me going. I feel like I'm about to implode. I don't know what to do anymore."

The man's arms wrap securely around her back, as if trying to tell her something without any words. He buries his nose into her hair. "I don't know how to not take the blame Marshall. I don't know how to not be the responsible one."

He hushes her. "Forget about it. Forget everything. For the next few minutes, I'll be your support. Lean on me."

She pulls back far enough to look up at him, her eyes reflecting her curiosity. He nods back down at her reassuringly.

She doesn't really understand how to do this, but the comfort, the support that she needs to much, well, it just sounds so damn good right now. She moves back into him, burying her head into his shoulder as far as she can. His one arm is wrapped tightly around her back, holding her to him as his other hand rakes through her hair affectionately. She loses herself in the feeling of being able to lean on someone else. Especially since this someone is Marshall, the last person in all the world she'd have thought would want to put up with this. He is the one who helps her move witnesses, the one she's always calling names or punching or antagonizing. No matter how much she puts him through, Marshall stays with her, no matter what.

She'd have to be blind and deaf to miss the fact that he is practically head over heels, but she isn't really ready to get into all of that with him. For now, just this small step of being able to run to him for comfort, she hopes that it will allow him to hold on for a little longer. "Marshall?" She questions softly, feeling him nod over her shoulder.

"Yeah?" His hand runs down over her hair again..

It is a moment before she says anything to him, not really knowing how she wants to say it. "Could you..." He pulls back, looking down at her. "Could you maybe...continue to be the one I lean on?"

For a moment, Marshall's eyes are wide, baffled by her inquiry. He, in all of their years of partnership, has never heard her ask a question like this before. But then, he never before thought that she would feel inclined to ask. He had always just assumed that this was something Mary knew, alongside the fact that she could trust him above anyone else. Their eyes lock for a few moments. "I thought that this was something you knew all ready? I've always been right here Mare."

Grinning a tiny bit Mary nods her head at him and moves away. "That's a yes then?" She asks, trying to lighten the mood.

Rolling his eyes, Marshall is satisfied that she is on her way back to being her usual sarcastic self. "Yeah. I'll always be the one you can lean on." She smiles at him, a rare, full-force smile that makes Marshall feel all the more confident she's going to be all right.

**Remember, three reviews for the next chapter. Please let me know what direction you'd like me to go with this because I just can't decide. No flames here. I hope that you all enjoy this story as much as I loved this week's episode!**


	2. When You're Not Strong

**It seems as though I have decided to go with the collection of one-shots from different shows. This is chapter two, it is short, but a sweet little scene from "Trojan Horst," that I made up. I think that this happens sometime in between when they first arrive at the diner to hide and when Marshall tells her to take Horst and find help in the episode the first time, or, that's the mindset that I had when I was writing it, but it's a made up scene, so I'll let you guys use your imaginations as to when this could have taken place as well. The next chapter is going to be a scene set just after the ending of "Duplicate Bridge." You guys have all been so good with the reviews! I got way more than I asked for, so this time I wanna raise the bar, so to speak. Five good reviews for the next chapter and it will include a kiss scene! Or, so I'm thinking at the moment. Please enjoy this chapter. This story is most likely out of character for the first season but please give it a chance. I think its good. Thanks for being such good readers XD No flames here.**

When you're Not Strong

I can completely believe that Mary Shannon is upset I didn't tell her about applying for another job. She's the type of individual who would be upset if she weren't notified about even the smallest changes in her life. But it wasn't like I was going to hide this from her forever. I have no reason not to share my plans with her. We're best friends- well, to amend that -I just don't have any other friends. She's pretty much all I have and, as hard as it is to admit to her, that's part of the reason I had changed jobs.

A very small portion of me, somewhere deep inside may have done this in part because I do feel like I'm her keeper. Watching her day in and day out, making sure she doesn't hurt herself, hurt others or doesn't get hurt by others. But that's not the reason that I wanted to look for another job. The reason? I can't tell her, or, I can't tell her yet anyway. I know it's not something that she'll want to hear coming from me. And it also occurred to me that being in the midst of hiding out while I'm only in a state of semi-consciousness in this dusty hell hole in the middle of nowhere is no time to be confessing my feelings for her. We have other things to worry about at the moment, such as, being chased down by the people who want Horst dead and the fact that I'm not doing so hot myself. I haven't bled out so the bullet didn't cause any injuries that are going to kill me quickly, but it is very possible that I could have complications such as respiratory failure or an infection of some type . I'm all ready having trouble breathing. It's a good thing Mary shoved this tube in the wound or I might not even be alive.

Speaking of Mary, where is she now? I look around, seeing Horst playing with his diabetic meter across the way and then find Mary, She looks out the window for a moment, scanning the area for any unwanted visitors or our friends from the gas station. Seeing nothing, she comes over and sits down beside me, to check on me.

"How are you doing?" She questions.

I nod, coughing again. "I'm…still alive."

She nods. "Yeah, and you better stay that way."

I nod in return and make my reply. "I will."

Her eyes bare down on me, searching for any signs that I may just be lying to make her feel better.

I stare back at her. "Hey, I'm going to be fine."

Mary nods her head, shifting into a more comfortable position. "I know that, you don't have to tell me."

She's trying to act as brave as she can. I know that she is trying to keep me from worrying for her. She'll feel guilty knowing that she made me worry for her when I'm the one with the sucking chest wound. I clear my throat after another cough, trying to sound stronger. "You don't know that. You're just acting like you're all right so I won't worry. But it's not working."

She lowers her head. "Can we pretend that it is?"

But I'm going to play this. I want her to be honest with me. "No, we can't pretend."

Mary's head shoots up, her eyes fearful. "Why not?" She's so difficult.

"Because right now you're scared and I want you to understand that it's going to be all right." She just looks at me when I finish talking, her eyes beginning to soften a bit.

Hesitantly, Mary moves in toward me, leaning her head on my shoulder, while her arm goes around the back of my head, her hand softly running over my hair. I feel my heart rate involuntarily pick up at the contact. For being so shut down and guarded, Mary's so compassionate when someone is truly in need of her help. And of course, feeling the way I feel, I can't help but to feel a tad flustered. I'm only human after all, bullet hole in my chest or no bullet hole in my chest.

I make no move for her, simply allowing myself to melt into her affectionate contact. Her fingers gently rake through my hair once more. I keep the contented sigh to myself, but lean into her. "You know," I whisper softly, surprised that Horst hasn't said anything as of yet. "You should try to get out before something happens." She doesn't answer. Guess who does?

"Ah, how sweet! Why not just draw a giant bull's eye on me now?" Mary looks at him, pulling her arm away, much to my dismay. But, I guess I would have had to wake up sometime. "As tempting as that offer is, I'd recommend that you just shut up and don't give me any more ideas."

He tilts his head, mockingly. "Ah, you're breaking my heart, being so cruel."

She feigns a laugh and then turns and looks down at me. I stare up at her, wanting so badly for her to sit beside me again. She doesn't sit, but she does lean down, placing one hand on either side of my body. I watch her carefully, expecting her to say something, but she doesn't do that either, so I do.

"Mary…when you're not strong…don't try to hide it from me." Her eyes flick over mine, trying to decide if she's going to comply.

Finally, I get a nod in return. I know she understands. "As long as you don't." I'd say that's a fair compromise.


	3. When There is a Load You Have to Bear

**Ah! The dreaded post-Stan By Me one-shot that everyone does! I was the only one who did not do one, I figure that I should get with it! Here is chapter three everyone! This chapter is actually entitled "If There's a Load you have to bear." And just knowing those two things I'm sure you can all ready tell that she's going to go running to Marshall. I know that I said about making the third chapter "Duplicate Bridge," But I figured that I was behind because I hadn't done anything set right after "Stan By Me." Three reviews required for the next chapter, however, feel free to leave more than that too XD! You guys are all so awesome!! Putting up with my crazed obsession with reviews! I hope you all enjoy this. No flames here.**

If There's a Load You Have To Bear

I toss and turn in my bed, visions of the preceding events haunting me every time my eyes shut. I can't hold still. I can't calm down. I feel as though an iron hand has taken a hold of my heart and has begun to squeeze. Memories of the man who had shot Chuckles and the blood that had spattered over my all ready exhausted and dirty body chill me. Shivers run down my spine as the feeling of that man- the one whose nose I had broken –and his hands being on my body, threatening to take not only my life but my body as well, returns once more.

I can't describe how empowered I had felt, even while being in pure survival mode, when I had head butted him. Tricking him into turning me to face him, now that I look back at it, makes me feel like I hadn't been a total weakling. I hate to feel as though I'm not in charge, and well, being kidnapped and tied up and all, it's hard to be in charge of anything.

Glancing over at my clock, I notice that it's now just after 2:30 in the morning. I roll my eyes. _Damn clock…_ I push the covers back roughly, climbing out of bed and heading into the kitchen.

Pacing back and forth wildly, I try to think of something that I can do…some way that I will no longer have to be like this. I don't want to have all these conflicting thoughts and emotions right now. I need to keep calm or I know I'll go crazy. But what the hell can I do to help myself?

I pick up the phone. What the hell am I doing with the phone? How's that going to solve my crisis? I push through the list of received calls unconsciously, not watching as my hand pushes talk on one of the numbers. I make a face and stare at the phone as it rings, wondering who it was that I had called. My answer comes as soon as they answer.

"Pizza King?" Marshall says, trying to be funny. "We have a special today on one large pepperoni pizza. It's free, all you have to do is say the magic word."

I am silent for a moment or so. Un-funny jokes? At a time like this, doesn't he know better? I hear the pizza box close on the other end of the phone and he places it down onto his coffee table.

"Mare?" My eyes widen as he says my little nickname, knowing that I have worried him. I have to say something or he might think that I'm in danger or something.

"Uh…Marshall…" That wasn't exactly what I thought I was going to say, but something is better than nothing. At least now he knows that I'm not being kidnapped again or whatever it is he must be thinking right now. I just don't need him worrying needlessly any more for me than he all ready has. It's not fair to him at all.

"Mare, what's going on? Why are you up? You should be asleep." He scolds and I hear him get up.

Shrugging to myself, I turn toward the kitchen window, staring outside into the dark of the night. "I'm not five Marshall. I can stay up late. I can't sleep. It's well…you know." And he does. I don't need to elaborate anymore and I don't want to. I'm glad, for once, that he's so good I knowing what I need.

"Well, do you want me to come over there? If there's something you need, just tell me." I nod to no one in particular before replying and clear my throat.

"Uh…yeah, just come over here for a little bit…that sounds good…" I can't even form full sentences. All I am able to do is just blurt out half-assed, weak responses and string them all together. He must be able to sense that I am falling apart here, and fast.

"Okay, just at least sit down on the couch. I will be there as fast as I can." He tells me this and I hit the end button on the phone, disconnecting the call. For a moment I just stand in the kitchen, leaning on the countertop. I can't help but ponder, for all of about two seconds, why it was Marshall I had called. And I hadn't even been focusing on it or thinking about it. I just…called him. And now he is going to come over here and see me like this. Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?

I go over to the couch and curl up into a ball, trying desperately not to break down and start bawling. I just feel so…so…it's just indescribable. It's pain. It's rage. It's fear. It's relief. How can I be feeling all of these things at the same time? How is it that I can be relieved and terrified at the same time? I guess it's just another dumb side effect of the whole kidnapping deal. Boy, being kidnapped sucks!

After just a few short minutes, there is a soft knock on my door. I don't hesitate. I know who it is and beat feet to the door, pulling it open.

He looks down upon me, his eyes filled with concern. His hair is messy and unkempt, as if he had all ready been asleep once tonight and had woken up again. He holds the pizza box in one hand and a movie in the other. I glance from the objects in his hands back up to his eyes again.

He chuckles softly. "Don't worry, I'm not going to attempt to explain Back to the Future to you tonight of all nights. You hardly get it under normal circumstances."

I shake my head. "I don't _ever_ and won't ever get it, Marshall. Come on in." I move aside, pulling the door with me and allowing him to walk in.

We sit for a while, watching the movie without talking. The pizza is thus far, untouched. Marshall reaches for it and I look at him. "Do you want some? I know you must be hungry." I don't want to eat, but I am very hungry. I nod at my partner.

"Yeah, sure." He pulls two pieces of pizza from the box.

"Here," Marshall holds it out to me, but it's a few seconds before I reach up and take it from him. He watches me, observing and probably making a mental note of my reaction. I take one bite of the pizza, realize how good it tastes and begin to literally devour it. I pick up another piece and quickly eat that too. Marshall's eyes never leave me once and, finally having had enough, I stare back at him.

"Marshall, what?" I question, still swallowing my food and thinking how annoying it is to have someone stare at me while I'm eating. He sighs, placing his slice of pizza back into the box and looking at me. Why do I suddenly feel as if I've just done something wrong? Was it a mistake to call him? Wait...none of that mattered before. He's my partner, it's part of his job- and a big part at that -to look out for me and be there for me.

"I don't understand something," He begins, moving back and turning toward me slightly. I nod at his statement, willing him to go on. Right now, I just need someone to be with me so much that nothing else matters. I want to hear him talk, even if it's going to be something that I normally wouldn't want to hear. "Why was it...that you called me?"

When he asks this, I am surprised enough to not be able to answer at first. Why would I call him? Well, if I had known why at the time I placed that call- which I still don't know why it had been him either -I would say that I called him because he's my only friend. I can't talk to Raf. Raf's not even around. Mom all ready knows everything and she's not much help anyway. Brandi...well, god only knows what's going on with her now. Stan? Why would I call Stan? I know he's my boss, but I can't imagine that I'd want to talk to him anymore beyond what he had heard all ready at the police station. Marshall. I guess the reason that my fingers automatically found his number in the call list is mainly because he's the only one that I can depend fully on. He's the only one that I can trust with my life and my concerns. While I know that it gets to be too much for him sometimes, most of the time I'm glad I have him.

"Did you not want me to call you?" I find myself blurting out angrily. "Did I bother you? Well, correct me if I'm wrong but I thought that's what friends do..." I drone.

He cuts me off here. "Mare! Hey, calm down. That's not what I meant and you and I both know that. So, even though being rational is very hard at a time like this, you need to try." He finishes as I stare. My eyes fall to the couch. Why does he want this answer anyway? What difference will it make if he knows?

"Why?" I question, watching as his eyes narrow a bit in confusion.

"Why what?" Marshall shoots back, still looking somewhat confused. This has to be the one time that he _doesn't _know what I'm talking about before I do?

Rolling my eyes, I make my reply. "Why do you want to know?"

Marshall shrugs at this. "I guess I just am curious about it."

I nod. Pretty reasonable, I'd say. It's just hard for me to be anything but completely irrational right now. Who can blame me? This is how you're supposed to be after being kidnapped, right? "Marshall," I reach out, placing a hand on his arm. He watches me carefully, but makes no move for me, something I am thankful for. I don't think that I feel up to being touched quite yet. But I'm also not entirely sure of what I do feel either. "You're my only friend." He nods at my statement. "There wasn't anyone to call but you."

"All right." He says after I silence, not planning on saying any more. I am too wrought with emotion right now. "So you just needed someone and it didn't matter who. I get that now. What do you want me to do? Do you want to talk? Do you want to not talk? We'll just do whatever you need to do."

Well, that sounds like a damn good offer to me. I nod, tears welling up in my eyes. I will it to stop. I don't want to cry, not in front of Marshall. I hear the shortening of his breath and I know that he's worried for me. I feel it as he begins to move closer. At first hesitant to be touched, I shy away. However, this does not discourage him and he continues to carefully move into a hug. Once his arms come around me, once I can feel that there is someone with me...someone here who knows what to do, I melt into the embrace. I just can't help myself right now. I'm not strong enough to resist or push him away. I lean onto his shoulder, allowing the tears to fall. His hand runs comfortingly through my hair. Strange, his touch is the one that doesn't make me sick right now.

Before I know what I have done, I hear him ask, "Why did you just kiss my neck?"

I blink a few times, confused as to why he would be asking me such a thing, until I remember that I had kissed him. His question is confusing to me, and I don't want to answer it anyway, so I just reply with the first thing that comes to mind. "You said that we can do whatever I need..." I trail off. It's not the best of defenses, however, it's at least plausible. Plus, I know how Marshall feels. He knows that I know. Why would he care if we kissed or whatever right now? I'm not in my right mind and the two of us can just forget it and move on from it like we always do.

Marshall pushes me away gently. "You don't need this." He slides back from me as well, trying to distance himself from me. I don't want him to go. I need him to be close to me because being alone really sucks.

"How do you know?" I think that's the stupidest thing that I've ever heard myself say. But, shockingly, I continue with that defense. "How do you know what I need? Marshall...I...I don't know what I need..."

He shakes his head at me. "I just know."

I hate it when he does this. I especially hate it right now. Why can't he just leave me be? He just has to make things difficult, and here I had thought that he wouldn't mind. I guess I should have assumed that he'd make this difficult. Slowly, I shift toward him on the couch, following him as he attempts to retreat. "I don't get you Marshall." I tell him matter-of-factly.

He seems to know what I'm talking about. "Mary, this isn't what you need. You're just confused right now and you're looking for a release. But you can't choose this one." He backs away from me until he's against the armrest.

"Why can't I? Right now, it's what I _need_." I whisper. He just stares at me, his eyes softening for a moment, before becoming serious again. He places a hand on each of my shoulders.

"It may be what you think you need, but you don't. I'm not like you either, I won't do this just because it'll feel good." When he finishes speaking, I just look at him, stung that he would say something like that. _Not like me?_ Why would he say that? I nod at him, knowing that he all ready is making a face as if he didn't expect me to take it like that.

"Why? Why are you doing this? I thought that you..." I shake my head. How in the hell could I have misread all those signals? Am I really that crazy? He takes my hand just as I begin to second guess myself.

"You are right Mare." He says, almost in a shy tone. My eyes meet and lock with his. He continues. "But you can't do this now. You were almost raped tonight, I would think...according to your earlier reactions that you are disgusted by being touched. I would be if it were me."

I shake my head at him. "I'm not you. Please...stop arguing with me Marshall, I'm not up for this tonight. Just please..." But instead of complying, he just moves away from me again. I expect him to say something to discourage this action, but instead he moves closer, placing his mouth over mine...probably just a form of distraction. I am frozen for a few seconds and then finally give into the kiss. He's so gentle and seems somewhat desperate as well. His hand comes up to cup the side of my face just as he pulls away.

That...to say the least...is very confusing. He's the one who was just trying to tell me not to do this and now he's kissing me? His eyes are surprisingly satisfied, almost as if somehow, he had gotten something he wanted too. "There, okay? Now will you calm down and get some sleep?" I just look at him, not really understanding quite yet. But I guess it's not really important that I do at this point. I just need to get some sleep.

Carefully I lay my head on his lap as he picks his slice of pizza up and takes a bite. I fall asleep very quickly. That night, he finishes the movie without me.

**I'm sure that played out a little strange but I said there'd be a kiss scene so, to fit it in this story, that's the only way I could think of. When all is said and done, I think it went well. Please read and review, but no flames. I hope you all like this chapter and the next one is definitely "Duplicate Bridge." I promise!**


	4. I'll Be Your Friend

**This is chapter four at last! The chapter for "Duplicate Bridge" just as I promised. Warning! Marshall is kinda down in this chapter, so if you don't like to see him sad (hehehehe) well, I'm just gonna let you know that. But, Mary is there for him. It's kinda OOC, or at least I thought so, but it's good and I enjoyed writing it. I'm not gonna ask for reviews this time, because I'm getting into writing these! So please, just enjoy them as much as I do. Thanks for all the reviews and comments that I've all ready got, you guys are really helping me to become a better writer! You guys rock! In the past I know that my stories have been a bit confusing to read only because I would put all the dialogue in a single paragraph. I've been trying to separate the dialogue in these last few one-shots, so please let me know if I am doing any better with that! This fic is short and to the point. Mary's going to comfort Marshall in this one, just cause the other three chapters have all been the other way around and I wanted to try something new! **

I'll Be Your Friend, I'll Help you Carry On

Marshall looks over at his partner as he hangs up his cell phone. Mary returns his glance. "Thanks," She considers her next words for a moment. His eyes are back on the road. "You're a good friend."

Something in his expression changes in that moment. It becomes darker or something. A difference that Mary can see visibly but cannot describe. Though she is tired from having been up for going on about two days straight now, she sits up.

"Marshall?" She questions carefully, her eyes taking on a questioning glint. He raises his eyes brows, but doesn't say anything, which tells her that he doesn't trust his voice enough to speak. So, that means that he is upset. And, him being upset right now means that he has lied to her. He isn't fine. No one is fine after they loose a witness, let alone, have it be a witness that you are friends with. _Poor Marshall. I should have known._

"Hey, you lied, didn't you?" She asks him softly, trying to be as gentle as she can. She knows that the loss of one's witness is a very touch and go subject and should be avoided in conversation if possible. However, this is one of the times that it is impossible to ignore the situation.

Marshall's expression becomes one of confusion as he shifts his hands to the ten and two positions on the steering wheel. "I'm sorry, what have you misinterpreted this time?" She just stares.

"I wouldn't think I'd be up for puns after what just happened. Come on Marshall, tell me the truth." Glancing over at his partner and then at the digital clock on the console, he pulls the car off to the side of the road, puts it in park and shuts it off all together. She watches him for a moment, unsure of the emotions that are playing on his face.

Marshall however, is in turmoil. He is caught somewhere between feeling extremely guilty and knowing that no matter what he would have tried, nothing would have changed his friend's mind. He knows that the right thing to do would have been to stay with Norman and make sure that he got off the bridge safely. But Norman wouldn't have listened. It would have been useless to get blown up. Marshall knows his witness.

"I just…right now…at this moment…I don't really know what 'the truth' is."

She looks at him, her hand moving up and touching his arm in a comforting way. "Hey, you said yourself that there's nothing that you could have done. Don't sit here and regret it now because there's no changing it…"

"I know that." He states shakily and Mary just stares, her normally tough partner so defenseless. "I understand that I couldn't have done anything to change his mind. I know that Norman would never have listened to me, even going out on that bridge. Still, after something happens to a friend, most especially in cases such as this…it's difficult. No matter how much you tell yourself that you couldn't have done anything…"

Mary finally disrupts the rant, having been too stunned by the words falling from his lips to say anything up until now. "You still…as many times as you tell yourself that it wasn't your fault…you still feel like you've failed." When Mary finishes for him, Marshall looks back over at her, tears welling up in his eyes.

Mary allows her head to fall to one side, worried for her friend. "Oh…Marshall…holy crap, don't cry…" She places one hand on each side of his face. His emotional blue eyes meet with hers. They both know that he can't hold it back any longer as the tears begin to run down over his face. He doesn't make a sound, just cries, silently.

For Mary to be watching Marshall cry- Marshall, who is careful not to let others see what he is feeling –it's just about breaking the pieces of her heart that are still left.

Mary moves over, placing a small kiss on his cheek and he just falls into her, allowing himself to take comfort in her arms.

"Hey Marshall?" She asks when he finally collects himself and moves away.

"Yeah?" Her partner questions as his voice breaks slightly. She grins at him.

"You own me $15.90 for a new shirt," When she's finished talking he just makes a face at her.

"Thanks for allowing me to cry on your shirt so that I am now obligated to give you money…yet again."

Mary nods at him. "Damn straight." Composing himself, Marshall turns the car back on, looking out behind him before pulling onto the road.

"Anyway, even if I owe you money now…thanks for being a friend."

She smiles. "I'll always be your friend Marshall."

**Well, there you have it. A sweet little Mary/Marshall one-shot for me to add to my collection! Please read and review and enjoy!**


	5. We Know There's Always Tomorrow

**Okay, it's been a little while longer for me than usual since I've updated this sotry so here's chapter five. It's really short but it's what I came up with after the credits rolled. XD I hope that you all like it! I don't know what future chapters will be about but I will try. Feel free to review and request episodes that you'd like me to write for. Remember each chapter is made using the lyrics to "Lean on Me" by the Temptations, so the episode will have to at the very least fit with the song. Thanks for being such good readers!**

We Know There's always Tomorrow

After watching Marshall down his third glass of the liquor, Mary figures that it's enough. Though she can down a fair amount herself when the occasion calls for it, at least one of them needs to be responsible for the other. And seeing as how Marshall was just blown off like nothing so that physiologist could run back to her ex, Mary will have to be the mature one. _Damn, I hate it when that happens._

She reaches over, pulling his drink away from him and stifling a laugh as he pouts at her. "Come on…not cool…" He states blearily, just on the verge on intoxication.

But Mary, no-bull-shit Mary, does not give into his childish whining. "Sorry, you've reached my pub's limit for the night. I have to confiscate this…" Taking a look at the glass, she quickly throws it back, setting the cup down roughly on the table.

Marshall's eyes never leave her, his expression caught between bemused and annoyed. She sighs at him. "You know, you were being ridiculous anyway,"

Marshall is still just staring, seemingly gazing right through his friend. "What? Is it impossible for someone to be attracted to me?" He shifts in his seat, looking more hurt than angry. Mary shakes her head disapprovingly at him.

"Jesus Marshall," She tells him, rolling her eyes. The glasses and bottle go back in her desk drawer and she locks it up before walking over to her partner again. "Okay...get up doofus. I'm taking you home." He stands up, his balance pretty average for a guy who just had half a bottle of liquor.

"Right, getting to my house in your car is _so_ much safer than if I were to drive myself home." He quips, smirking.

Mary gives him her best sarcastic grin. "Who said anything about riding _in_ my car? I was just going to tie a rope around your ass and drag you down the street."

The two of them exchange a glance, silently saying, "You're just so funny." Mary allows Marshall to lean on her shoulder on the way down, not really because of all the alcohol in his system but more for moral support. He probably feels like the biggest idiot on the planet right now. _Which isn't completely off base but still..._ Mary reminds herself as she now climbs into the driver's side of the car.

As she attempts to start her hunk-of-junk car, she looks over to see that Marshall is just staring out the windshield. His expression is blank, his eyes a bit hazy, his mouth set in a frown. It's rare that Mary ever sees this look on her partner's face. So, at the point she understands that Marshall really is deeply upset. She pauses, her hand stuck to the keys hanging from the ignition. Her eyes soften a bit, feeling empathetic for her Marshall. She had been down that road herself. Who hasn't? Heartbreak and rejection is not a fun thing at all. It sucks and thus, she has decided that it's smarter to never completely open up, to always hold back just a bit because there's always the chance that they will break your heart.

Marshall, on the other hand, is someone who has not yet learned that her way is easier, filled with much less pain a greater portion of the time. She pulls the keys out of the ignition with a heavy sigh and throws them up on the dashboard with a loud clang. "Marshall," She says quietly. His head turns in her direction. "I wasn't lying when I said that you've still got me. You know that right?" She watches him for a moment as his breathing takes on an uncomfortable calm. He's in an emotional state right now, so, for his breathing to be calm at the moment is scaring Mary half to death.

Their eyes meet. Marshall's blue pools of unrequited feelings searching for something in her...but she doesn't quite understand what. Her eyes lock with his, not moving, not straying. He needs someone with him. He may not show it outwardly this much on a normal occasion, but he does. Of course, the alcohol and the fact that he had been run out on might be having some effect on his attitude at the moment. Being someone who is normally so together, so organized, when Mary has to see him like this, it about breaks her heart.

But all of her empathy, every last bit disappears when his lips come over hers, being completely replaced by what Mary can only describe as complete shock. She is still. His hand runs back through her hair as he deepens the kiss. He pulls her in a bit with his free hand, though she is still completely unresponsive. However, once it begins to register to Mary that she is being kissed by her partner, she wrenches herself away from him as fast as she can go.

Yet again his eyes become devoid. He stares at the floor. Mary stares at him, at first extremely pissed off before she realizes that she reacted totally wrong. It's not something partners should do, however, she can not allow herself to hurt him right now. Placing a hand on his arm, she speaks to him in a soft tone. "Marshall...I'm sorry." He nods.

"I understand Mare."

But Mary, true to her nature, has changed her mind all ready. "No. Don't worry about it. We'll just say it's the alcohol for now and talk tomorrow."

He nods at this, obviously agreeing. "Yeah, there's always tomorrow." _Of course, I know that it wasn't purely the alcohol and she understands that as well, or, so I believe._

Mary simply nods. "Yeah, there's always tomorrow."

With that, she picks up the keys and thanks god when the car actually starts before pulling out of the parking space and heading to Marshall's home.


	6. We all have Pain, We all have Sorrow

**Set during "Duplicate Bridge." Marshall's thoughts on his friend's decision and Mary trying her best to comfort him. I hope you all like it, I have tried my best. I have all ready done one for this epsiode too, but I loved "Duplicate Bridge" so much that I just had to write again! Please read and review, but no flames. Thanks for the reviews that I've gotten so far! You guys are great. If you want, feel free to suggest future chapter themes, as long as they can match the lyrics and I will write and post them!**

We all have Pain, We all have Sorrow

He's my friend. One of my only two friends and now he's going to blow himself up. Just because things in life did not work out in the way that he would have liked. But there's no way I can change it now as I watch the bridge catch fire and ultimately collapse. He made his decision. He was the only one who could have made that choice, moral or not. In the end, it had proved vain to try any method to get him to change him mind, whether it be negotiation or trying to console him.

And if I had not been there to pull Mary off that bridge, she would have stayed there and now I would be looking at a burning bridge containing the remains of the only two friends that I have in the world.

On top of loosing Norman, my witness and my only other good friend, I would not have been able to handle loosing Mary. I am only half of who I am without Mary. We are the one of a kind partnership that when put together like a puzzle, we much resemble the two pieces that seem like they would never fit together but always do. But we only fit and function together, neither of us really fits in with the rest of the puzzle. It's a very odd relationship in that regard. But it's the only way we can work.

If I ever lost that other odd piece that I've always known, I can't even begin to fathom what I would do. Not only is Mary my partner and my friend like Norman had been, but I know I love her. That's just the way it's been for three years now. I don't believe, even for a fraction of a second that there's one force on this earth that could stop me from loving her.

I'm sure that Mary knows this as well, just simply because of the way I am with her. It's an unspoken assurance. Both of us know about these feelings on some basic level. The problem with us is that because of her personality and because of mine, we have adopted the army's policy of "Don't ask, don't tell." No matter what either of us knows, or how much we show it, no one says anything. I know that may sound like a strange analogy, but given our situation, it surely fits.

Mary's small hand rubs against my shoulder as she turns around and looks into my eyes, her own fearful and brimmed with tears. I do know that she will not cry, but she is simply distraught. I reach up and soothingly run my hand over the side of her face, helping her to her feet.

She can see my emotions, all raw and plain as day on my face. I am too mentally exhausted to hide them. The emotional toll is overwhelming. I have been through many cases like this one before, where I've had to talk witnesses out of the idea, but have never been in the unfortunate aftermath of a suicide relating to work.

"Marshall," She speaks gently, probably only trying to soothe me some. I can see that she's clearly not trusting her voice enough to speak and not cry. "Are you…" She begins.

I hold my hand up solemnly. I cannot let her finish right now. My brain, other than focusing on her, is all jumbled up at the moment. It's too busy sorting out this whole mess with Norman for me to have time to ponder my own feelings.

All I know is that I did not want him to and that I could not have said anything in the world to change his mind.

"Mary," I use her full name now, something that I only do when we're being absolutely serious. "Maybe after some time…" She covers my mouth, not softly, but I know it means that it's time for me to shut up.

"I understand. Later then. Right now I am tired," She turns toward the SUV, looking back at me. "So, let's go let the medics have a look at us and go home." I nod at her now, knowing that she's right. I'd rather be at home right now, I think.

So, after an examination by the medics, we get the okay to leave and hop in the car. I start the car and for some reason the radio is on now. Funny, I do not believe that I have turned it on at any point. Normally I would have because it annoys Mary, but today is one of those radio-exempt days where I feel equally as crappy as Mary does just about all the time.

The song that begins to play: Lean On Me by the Temptations. I do like this song, though right now, it holds a bit of a deeper meaning for me. For a moment I stare at the radio as if the host at his station had known exactly what to play and when to play it.

Slowly I turn and look a Mary, tears swimming in my eyes. She reaches out and runs a hand through my hair. That's about the only thing that could cheer me up right now. Her affection.

"Just so you know Marshall, it wasn't your fault. You said yourself that Norman was the type who would…"

I hush her, nodding. "I understand that Mary. But for the moment…just let me…" I lay my forehead against her shoulder and she wraps her arms around my back, holding tightly onto me.

"All right Marshall. Whatever will help you." Her fingers dig into my shirt, holding onto me like I will disappear if she doesn't.

So I just sit for a while in her arms, listening to the song play, feeling her pulse, reassuring me that she at least, is still alive and not leaving me. It's the only thing taking the edge off the shock of what had just transpired on that bridge.

"Mary, the next time anything like that happens, you have to listen to me. I don't care about any other situation or any other argument that we may have. But when it comes to things like this, like my witnesses- especially the ones such as Norman –you need to listen. You could have died tonight too."

She is just staring at me by the end of the monologue and she begins to back away. "Marshall, it could be one of us any day of the week." I nod.

"I know Mar, you're not hearing me. Just when it comes to matters like this. You have to promise that you will never, ever do that again. Say it." She is just looking at me as if I have sprouted a second head in the last thirty seconds. "Do you understand Mare?"

Slowly she nods. "Yeah, I do." That's good enough for me then. When I feel I can compose myself I do, and put the keys in the ignition, pulling away from the burning bridge and saying goodbye to a good friend who made his choice.

**All done! Tell me what you all think! I love to hear from my readers! No flames. I hope that you all like this chapter!**


End file.
